All I Could Give
by xKuroSeraphimx
Summary: ((Set after the Ceremonial Duel)) It was all I could give. It was all I could do... And it was all what you wanted. The only thing that I could give was my friendship and protection. But that was all what you wanted. OCxAnzu


**Authoress Notes: **Hey! I come back with a short one-shot of my OC (Hikaru) and Anzu! I know this won't get a lot of reviews, but hey, I try. Besides, if you look at it in an angle, it's only platonic. (shrugs) Depends upon how you see it. Soo… I hope that you enjoy? (sweat drops)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Anzu or anything of YGO. Only Hikaru is mine.

**Pairing: Hikaru(OC)xAnzu (friendly)**

**Summary: **((Set after the Ceremonial Duel)) It was all I could give. It was all I could do… And it was all what you wanted. The only thing I could give was my friendship and protection. But that was all what you needed. OCxAnzu

**All I Could Give**

**By: xKuroSeraphimx**

**((start chapter))**

_It was all I could give._

_It was all I could do… _

_And it was all what you wanted._

Mikagami Hikaru sat on the cold bench, his hands in his pockets, watching the snow flow down from the ashen gray sky. His breaths turned into white puffs that looked almost exactly like the snow before him as he let his air out. A movement beside him caused his indigo black eyes to trail over to the brunette who stood up from her seat and let a hand rise up to the sky, as if to catch the snow above.

A cold breeze blew by, ruffling Hikaru's white-colored locks around his face and stripped black and blue scarf. But his gaze never left the woman before him, who stood unaware of the chill around her.

"Winter…" Mazaki Anzu stated, letting her hand fall back to tighten the brown wool coat around her before she turned to face him, sadness in her sapphire-colored eyes. "I can't believe it's beenso long…"

Hikaru remained silent until, "You still want to see him again." It was a statement, not a question.

She closed her eyes and smiled, sheepishly scratching her head. "… Just… for one more time. I guess…" she replied slowly, opening her eyes to peer into her friend's face.

The brunette heard a grunt from the white-haired man before he stood up and looked down at her from his superior height. "You guess. Anzu, you can never guess on love. It just happens."

Anzu scratched her head again. "I see…" then she looked back up to the sky, letting her gaze linger on. "Snow… Reminds me of that day that you had to leave for another country." A playful pout formed on her face. "And you hadn't even said a word about it."

Hikaru merely shrugged his shoulders, keeping in his contented silence.

"… It would've been harder had you known." Was his only reply.

_The only thing I could give was my friendship and protection._

"Looking back on it now, I guess it would have." Anzu said, turning her back on him. "And you dyed your hair… Like the snow…"

Another shrug. "I needed a new look."

She turned back to him, flashing her tongue at him. "Liar. It must have been more than that."

There was silence between them, except for the constant howl of a caressing wind passing by. After long moments of silence, Hikaru spoke,

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Anzu shook her head. "No. It was bound to happen anyway. We all knew that. And besides…" Her eyes softened slightly. "At least he's free now."

_But that was all what you needed._

"Yes…"

_Yet…_

Then Hikaru sighed and turned to leave. "Come, little Apricot. It is getting quite cold out here. And you said you had to meet up with Yugi. Let's go." She nodded and they both went on their way.

… _I wish I could give him back to you…_

_Just to see you smile…_

_But…_

Hikaru looked up at the sky and thought he saw a white feather among the spots of white above him and saw that the feather drifted on Anzu's head. He stopped her for a moment to pluck it out, but found that it was just another snowflake.

_What I give you now…_

She looked up at him with a puzzled expression until he shook his head and said that it was nothing. After an awkward silence, Anzu caught up with Hikaru's fast strides to the Kame Game Shop.

_Is all I could give…_

**THE END**

Well, there you go! Hope that you enjoyed it!


End file.
